The Fallen King
by Star-tama
Summary: It has been a year since Sebastian had taken Ciel's soul as his own. Ciel had become the butler at age fifteen, leaving everything he knew behind. But what happens when Sebastian allows Ciel to go back to the human world?
1. His Majesty, The Butler

I'll say this again at the end, but just so you will keep reading, this is an all-pairings fanfic. Not just SebaxCiel, not just CielxLizzy, all of them. All.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wow, look at the sky!" Lizzy shouted, raising a pointed finger to the sunset, "It is so beautiful." Her gaze went from the sky to Ciel, "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Hmn?" Ciel snapped out of his trance and turned his head to look at his fiancé. "What did you say?"

Pink lips turned to a pout at the fact that the young, black-haired boy had not listened. "Oh Ciel, can you listen for o-" Green eyes widened when the boy leaned forward and gave her a peck right on the mouth. He pulled away within seconds and rearranged himself to get more comfortable on the picnic blanket, and glanced at Lizzy again.

"Now, what were you saying?"

At first she was at a loss for words, but soon enough she began to giggle, "You're the greatest, Ciel."

"Ciel?"

.

.

.

.

"Ciel!"

"What!?" Ciel jumped, looking about before he came face-to-face with a demon covered in leather not unlike the outfit he was wearing at the moment.

"Not 'what', Ciel," he said, and as the words came out, Ciel remembered. This was Sebastian. His Master…

"I'm sorry, My Lord," Ciel said with a bow, "I did not realize the time. What is it you acquire?"

"Don't act like nothing is wrong," the demon said, crossing his legs and moving his fingers against his leather stilettos. "I would like to know what has crossed your mind."

"Why would you want to know that, de—Master?" Ciel's voice was strained, as was his smile. "It has nothing to do with anything that you would care about."

"Are you thinking of how lonely you are?" Sebastian asked with a laugh, snickering.

"I was merely thinking of Elizabeth and how she is doing since my… 'death.'" Ciel looked away, playing with his hands behind his back. That damned demon, he had so easily eaten him up and forced him to become his servant. It was Hell. Or at least, in Hell.

"You know, you were fifteen when you finally left, and it has barely been a year. You're already worrying. How pathetic."

Ciel could not stop his glare at the demon. "Nngh."

"If you must know how she is doing," he said in a bored tone, "Your last visit to her when you knew you would not come back gave her a child. A boy, named Gabriel."

"A…Child?" Ciel asked in shock.

"Does it come to such a surprise? You did have intercourse as a last gift." He grabbed Ciel's butler tie and pulled him in closer. "But tell you what…You may meet them, if you give me a gift as well."

"What!" Ciel's face was both one of shock and disgust. "M…Master, I regret saying that I cannot—"

Sebastian let go of the tie, whispering, "What's wrong? Are you…" A smirk passed his lips, as taunting as it was seducing, "Scared?"

Ciel glared harder, and pressed his lips to his demon master's as he begun undoing the master's shirt. "Ciel Phantomhive," he said in between the kisses, "Is not a cowa- Nng!" His eyes darted to Sebastian's hands, that had already pulled off the young boy's pants. "I am not a coward!"

Sebastian smiled yet again. "Is that so?"

"I am not scared of a mere demon," Ciel said, being pushed against a chair after all the leather was off.

"I see," said the demon, stepping closer, "That's quite a shame."

.

.

.

.

"Miss, it's not good for you to sit around so lazily," said a maid as she brought her blonde mistress some tea. "I regret that your fiancé had died, but that had been a year ago, and you have a child to care for." Her eyes glanced to the blonde baby in the woman's arms. "You must be more careful with yourself, Lady Elizabeth."

"Yes, yes," Lizzy said in return, staring out the window. "I'll be better in a few days. My gut feeling…"

"Please do not just rely on that, Miss," the maid said as she walked off.

"Of course," Lizzy whispered, smiling ever-so-slightly as the smell of Opium wafted in the room. "Of course."

"It seems it won't be long," Charles Grey noted as he sat in boredom on one of John's horses, "We'll have to deal with Ciel Phantomhive yet again."

Charles Phipps nodded. "This is for the Queen's own good that we do this, Is it not? That means…"

"Collect the old servants, I know. Finnian, Bard, and Meirin. I wonder what had become of them."

"I've heard they make quite the pair when it comes to entertainment."

"Shall we check the Theatre?" Grey asked, grinning and glancing at Phipps.

"Let's go," Phipps said, glancing at an unsuspecting John Brown as he jumped onto his other horse.

.

.

.

After a few minutes of napping, John let out a shriek when he saw that both his horses were missing.

.

.

.

.

.

**JUST TO CLAIRIFY:**

This is not just a CielxLizzy fanfic. This is actually an all-pairings fanfic, so get ready to see lots of Cielxeveryone action. xD

Please review, because I feel like I'm not good with it. I need ideas for how this is gonna go, so, if you'd please, give me ideas and request pairings.

(by the way…This is in the manga perspective, so I refuse to bring Mangela or Pluto into this. And if you say Drocell, I'll bring Snake and/or Doll into this.)


	2. His Majesty, Human

"Stop it!" Meirin snapped, slapping Finny's hand away from a tray sitting on the counter and picking it up, "This is for the customer, not you!"

Finny frowned and gripped his stomach, "I'm hungry though, Meirin! The lunch rush is so long, and nobody even wants to eat Bard's food!"

Meirin stopped and looked at the blackened food on the tray. "I guess you're right."

"Yeah," Finny said, "One bite couldn't hurt." He again reached for the food on the tray, smiling.

"HEY!" Bard snapped, hitting Finny on the head, "I worked hard on that!"

Finny held his head, pouting. Meirin laughed at both their faces, before turning to take the tray to the customer.

As she left, Bard crossed his arms and observed, "She's definitely gotten better on not tripping."

Finny grinned, "She has. She looks like a ballerina."

Meirin glanced at the two and gave them a smile as she set the tray down, and began walking back. As soon as she did, she tripped over her feet and performed a head-splat on the ground.

"I guess we spoke too soon," Bard laughed as Finny ran to help her. He leaned against the counter and smiled. "They're both grown as people, though. I'm sure of that."

.

.

.

.

Ciel looked up to the sky, shielding his eyes from the sun. "I can scarce remember the last time I saw the sun," he said, "At least without feeling like it is night." He closed his eyes and breathed in. "Alright, do you know where she lives, Master?"

"You doubt my abilities," Sebastian said, fixing his neckerchief before he began walking, Ciel walking just paces behind, "We are very close."

"Is that so," Ciel asked, taking in the scenery around him. Flowers sprung up at the ends of the road, and everything seemed so…Vibrant. He suddenly realized why the servants, Soma, Agni, and Lizzy loved life. And he had been so intent on drowning himself in darkness that he was too blind to see the beauty of it all.

"Is there something wrong?" Sebastian asked, stopping and looking to the boy. "You are much too quiet."

"It's nothing," Ciel said, "I'm just being human for the first time in a year."

"Being human?" Sebastian repeated, "That's not something you say after you become a demon's butler."

"And yet, despite that, I feel more human than I was when I was alive."

"Is that so…" The demon glanced at the young boy, smiling ever-so-slightly.

Ciel turned from his gaze, and continued walking.

.

.

.

.

"What a cute little baby!" Lau said, crouching next to Elizabeth so see Gabriel. "And it's Ciel's! Who would have known?" He poked Ran-Mao's cheek and asked her, "Don't you think it's cute?"

"Yes," was all the Chinese woman whispered as she pulled on the baby's hand, watching with no emotion as it giggled.

Lizzy smiled at the couple. "Is he really that cute?"

"It resembles Ciel to no end." Lau said, "And he was a cute little Earl."

A melancholy look crossed her face. "I bet he would hate it if he heard you,"

"I would, would I?" said Ciel, who stood beside Sebastian in the doorway. The light from the windows illuminated his face, putting emphasis on his mischievous face.

Lizzy froze, staring at him. "Ci-Ci-Ci…"

"It seems that you can predict my actions faster than even myself," he said, putting his weight on the doorframe, "Lizzy."

"How sweet," Lau said, holding Ran-Mao close, "It's just too adorable!"

Lizzy, still holding Gabriel, ran to Ciel and began crying on his shirt. "I thought you were dead! That's what everyone said!"

Ciel held her close, and felt himself laugh, "Has that ever stopped me before?" He pulled away from Lizzy slightly, looking at her face. "Stop crying, it's ruining your cuteness."

"Hmn…Mnn…" Lizzy sniffled and attempted to talk, but if she would have opened her mouth, she would have burst into another wave of tears.

"Now, let me see my little boy," Ciel said, letting go of Lizzy completely and taking the baby.

"How did you…"

"I know lots of things," Ciel said, glancing at Sebastian with a smirk.

Sebastian returned the smirk, "Indeed."

"So are you going to stay?!" Lizzy asked, clasping her hands together.

"Hmn. I suppose I could."

"Great, we'll get a room for Mr. Sebastian, then!"

"Just for him?" Ciel asked, surprised, "What about m—" Lizzy gave him a look, making Ciel understand.

"Oh."

Sebastian laughed quietly, and watched Lau come up from behind Lizzy and grab both her and Ciel's shoulders. "Maybe Ran-Mao and I can explain some moves!"

"What!" Ciel screamed. "Lau!!"

.

.

.

.

"A café. How quaint," Charles Phipps observed, looking up at the small building with the words 'Café La Gardenia'

"I've heard it got really good reviews. For entertainment." Charles Grey laughed as he stepped off his horse and began walking inside, Phipps following, "Nobody cares for the food or service. It's said that the three that run it are extremely funny, though."

"It sounds right," Charles Phipps said, "They seemed the same way last time."

"Let's see how fun it is," Grey said, holding a finger to his lips before slamming the doors open and yelling, "HEY!"

Finny jumped, turning and a shocked look passing through his face when he saw Grey draw his sword and begin to lunge. "Whoa!"

"Let's see if you've gotten rusty!" Grey snapped, catching everyone's attention. The audience of customers looked quite happy with all of this, while Meirin looked toward the kitchen, where Bard was shuffling around for something.

Finny grabbed an unused table and threw it at the butler, who jumped on it and jumped into the air, over Finny. The Earl laughed at this in excitement, and even more at Meirin attempted to shoot at him from guns that Bard threw at her from the kitchen.

"Grey!" Phipps snapped, making Charles Grey stop instantly and look at his partner. "We're here on a mission. Do not forget that."

"Ah, whatever," Grey said, putting his sword away. Meirin put down her gun behind the counter, and Finny froze.

"God dammit!" Bard grumbled, laying his elbow against the large gun that could be seen from the kitchen window. "No fun."

"Wow!" The customers clapped at all of this, talking to each other vigorously about how amazing all of this was. Grey bowed, and then realized Finny was staring at him, and proceeded to stare back.

"Miss," Phipps said, coming up to Meirin, "We'd like to ask some questions."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Whoa. Why does this one feel so long? Says it's just about as long as last chapter.

Ah, anyway, there's gonna be some MeirinxBard and MeirinxFinny. I'm not really a fan of BardxFinny, so unless any of you ask for it, I probably won't have that. They're like lil' bro and big bro…So…

**Anyway, would any of you mind reviewing? I want to know what couples people would like, and what I can improve on and whatnot.**

On another note, I will probably just update whenever I feel like it. It'll be within a week…Until I know it's worthwhile, I won't have a definite release date for every chapter. Sorry. :p


	3. His Majesty, In Hell

_Have you joy in keeping me waiting?_

.

.

Ciel opened his eyes, moving so sit upwards slightly, using his elbow for support. He glanced down at Lizzy, who'd rolled close to him during the night. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, which had exhausted her to the point where as soon as she touched the covers, she fell asleep. Ciel had not, of course. He'd fallen asleep and woken up after mere minutes, again and again. It was mostly because of the things he saw when he closed his eyes. When he was thirteen, he'd seen his parents, dead on the ground, and children being sacrificed. But that was in the past. The things he now saw were much more awful now that he'd been in Hell for a full year, playing butler for his demon master. He'd seen his own kind ripped limb from limb, slowly and painfully. He'd seen them be dumped in holes of fire, holes of sharp needles, and even holes of nothing, just a simple abyss, in which you heard the sinner's screams become more soft, less audible, and all the more terrifying. The Demon had sometimes asked him to participate in the torturing, and quietly laughed to himself as Ciel's body trembled with fear, the sinner's trembling with pain, until either Ciel could not take it and stopped, or the sinner dropped, lifeless. The difference is, the sinner would stay there to rot.

.

.

_Why aren't you hurrying up?_

.

.

Ciel shook all the terrifying thoughts from his head best he could-which was not very well at all-and carefully manuvered himself out of the bed without disrupting Lizzy. He slowly walked out of the room. It was still dark, and such darkness cloaked around him, forcing Ciel to strain his already-tired eyes to see where he was going. Yet he still walked, more calmly as his eyes adjusted, toward the sitting room. It was eerily lit, and the flickering crimson from the fireplace gave the snow-white walls a dark appearance. The young boy stopped as soon as he took his first steps into the room, and laid his cloudy eyes upon a sillouhet of of someone he knew much too well.

"Sebastian," he called in a whisper, making the shadowed figure turn, his face only slightly recognizable by the brightness of the flames. He was smiling.

"Yes, my...'lord?'" A small and quiet fit of laughter passed over the demon, finding such interest in both the words and the young man's face. His face, which was a form of terrified and angered. It gave the demon thrills, as it would any demon. That face, with it's anger, it's hate, it's destroyed innocence. All of it, because of the demon that stood before the boy. And he would continue to bring him more anger, more hate, until this boy's innocence was torn to pieces, or until his body fell lifelessly into the abyss of darkness he and Sebastian had created together since the boy was ten.

"You were calling me," the child said as he walked closer, his body breaking free of the petrifaction. He walked closer until he was face-to-face with the beautiful, ugly, patronizing demon. In response to this action, the demon merely smiled and let his gloved fingers run over the boy's face and grabbed his chin. He pulled him closer, a smile appearing as he saw his face turn more sour.

"Come now, I let you return to this place. Give me another gift."

"N-no…" Ciel whispered, even as the demon's cruel lips touched his own.

"Give in," Sebastian said as he helped the frozen boy out of the nightgown, "As you have always before now, give in."

"Nng…" Ciel grunted slightly as the demon's hands wandered, obviously enjoying taking and crumbling every bit of his innocence. Was the true hell any worse than this? Ciel felt himself be picked up, thrown gently onto the pure white couch. In Hell, the sinners attoned for their sins, and did not create any more. Certainly not a sin this disgusting. He turned his head to look at the dark figure of Sebastian yet again.

Yes, this was certainly worse than hell.

.

.

.

.

"Meirin," Finny called as he knocked on the door. He waiting in silence, only jumping at a slight 'bam' before the door to the young woman's room opened.

"Finny, what is it at this time of night?" She stifled a yawn, staring at the blonde boy she'd come to think of as her adorable little brother, who sported bedhead and a nightgown.

"I want to know what Double Charles asked," Finny said, "And Bard didn't want to tell me."

Meirin sighed, before opening the door wider and letting the boy in. "Alright, I'll tell you. Don't be shocked, though." She watched him find a seat on the chair by her vanity, his bright eyes practically glowing in the darkness.

"Why would I be shocked?" He asked, gazing at her as she moved to arrange things on the vanity. She was completely silent, not even looking at Finny anymore.

"Tell me!"

She cringed, and her face became pained. "Okay, okay!" She said, and turned away. Her voice calmed in the next words, "T-they had news. Young Master, he isn't dead. He's come back to London. With Mr. Sebastian, too."

The boy gave a look of confusion, which eventually melted into complete bliss. "Young Master and Mr. Sebastian have returned?! This is brilliant! Why was Bard so mad when I asked him?! This is great news!""

"Finny, lis-"

"We can go right away!" He jumped off his seat, and his voice grew louder, "We can visit them, and it'll be perfect! It'll be just like the old days!"

"Listen."

"But this is amazing, what would be wrong?! What could _ever _be wrong?! It's amazing! A miracle, from God!"

"FINNY, SHE SAID LISTEN!" Bard snapped from just outside the room, arms crossed, cigarette in hand. Finny flinched at the sound of his voice, and his face turned from Meirin to Bard, and back again.

"He asked us that if we ever see them, we destroy Mr. Sebastian, or at the minimum, Young Master."

"B-But," Finny asked with a smile, "Can't we just ignore them? They're mere butlers, so it should be fine—"

"Butlers of the Queen herself, Finny. If we don't listen to them, we'll most likely be executed," Meirin explained, sitting on the seat, as she felt as if she might faint. Bard walked into the room, grabbing Finny's shoulder and leading him out, "Leave the Little Lady alone. And remember, ya gotta be strong. Mr. Sebastian would have wanted it that way, right?"

"M-maybe we can pretend we never see him, so we don't have to hurt him…?" Finny asked, looking to Bard, who merely shook his head and walked him to their room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh, lookie, some PG-13 lemons.

Wah, Double Charles is so mean. Poor Finny's gonna get himself into a mess of trouble, and his 'siblings' will have to get him out of it. Poor boy.

What's gonna happen next chapter?

Let's just say that a certain three supernatural men know that Sebby and Ciel are back. Fun~

**PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT**

**This is my 2****nd**** fanfic ever, so it's hard to think of what I should do next. So comment/review on how I'm doing, and/or tell me what should happen next. Tell me the couple, tell me what they should do, and tell me where. I'll make it happen~ :3 Thank you~**


	4. His Majesty, Suspicious

"Ah, the Little Earl woke up?" The laughter of a familiar Chinese "friend" sounded ever-so-slightly, and Ciel opened his eye to take in the sight of the Opium-dealer leaning over him, smiling, Ran-Mao under his arm with a blank look on her face.

"Lau," Ciel mumbled as he drew up his knees and rubbed his eye lazily. "What are you doing in here?"

Lau's face did something that made him resemble in the slightest bit Sebastian's seducing, charming face. "I am a guest here. It is only natural I would like to have some tea in the sitting room before the Earless wakes up."

"T-the sitting room?" Ciel's eyes widened, and he sat up quickly, grabbing his unbuttoned nightshirt and attempting to cover himself to the best of his ability. He breathed heavily, shivering in embarrassment that he had been seen like this.

"He looks sweaty, doesn't he, Ran-Mao?" Lau kissed the top of the young, Chinese woman's head and laughed, "Maybe he was doing something naughty."

"Nng…" The boy felt such anger and embarrassment that he was at a loss for words. He glanced around quickly, and sadly realized that Sebastian had left. He tried to level his breathe, and looked down, aware now of how sticky his skin was, and how his hair was matted awkwardly to his head. His face was a shade of crimson, and he was desperately thinking of what to say before Lau said,

"I'll strike you a deal, then."

"What?" Ciel looked up at the man, whos eyes had opened ever-so-slightly, making his face look all the more…demonic.

"I will keep my mouth shut about this mishap when you go and take a quick morning bath if you were to just give me one little favor," Lau said, petting his 'sister's' head.

"And just why would I do that?" Ciel's eyes narrowed, his long lashes making them look even narrower.

"The past year, Ran-Mao and I have made friends with our little Lizzy. That Prince and his butler would often leave for various reasons, and we kept the Earless company in the meantime. Being as we are such good friends, I doubt she'd pass us off as lying if we said we saw her dear—"

"Okay, okay!" Ciel said, making his hands into fists. "Just…Just tell me what you want. Easier dealing? More buyers? I can get you those. Just…"

"You shouldn't make assumptions, little Earl." The man said and shrugged his shoulders. "I just want to have an all-access pass to your maids and every other woman that works under you."

"Alright."

"And," Lau cut in, "I get to have Little Lizzy whenever I please." He smiled, his eyes closed again. "Is that alright, small little Earl?"

"You want…"

"Lizzy. The one you married last year, and left the following day. I'll leave it up to you to explain to her. But now I suggest you go and take your bath, because she'll be waking up soon."

"But one thing," Ciel whispered as he stood up, starting to walk away.

"What is it?" Lau asked, helping Ran-Mao onto his lap as he sat down on a free chair.

"Why choose her?"

"You haven't quite seen how much she's changed, have you? Take a good look at her next time." Lau laughed, whispering Ran-Mao's name in her ear, as well as mumbling about how blind Ciel had been to the world while he was obsessing over the darkness he and his butler dwelled in.  
.

.

.  
Elizabeth had butlers that would have helped him bathe, but he declined, saying he'd rather do it himself. It was half-true, as least. He mostly just wanted some time to think alone. To sit and think about what Lau had told him, and what was going on between him and Sebastian, and what he would tell Lizzy. Lizzy. It was a miracle she had not grown suspicious in the least bit. Being officially dead for a whole year, then suddenly reappearing...Though, hadn't she always been this thick-headed?  
Ciel shook his wet head and sighed deeply. That was not the point. The point was finding a way to explain all of this to that girl, and how he could manage to let Lau destroy Lizzy as Sebastian had destroyed him.  
Then he realized something.

.

.

.

Grey was, quite comfortably, whistling to himself.

It was a gothic type of tune, a child's song gone dreadful. As he treaded his horse, the only thing he seemed to get from this was entertainment out of Phipps' annoyance. It was, of course, a perk of his, to see people's weaknesses. It was a comforting sort of perk, knowing that there were more weaknesses he could cause beyond that created by the sword that sit firmly in its holder tied to his right hip.

"If you could kindly stop," Phipps said, refraining from getting angry, and managing, even in the least bit, to stay calm.

"Hmn?" Grey snapped out of the whistling, "Alright, then."

"Good." Minutes went by of complete silence, and it wasn't until a young girl was standing in their pathway purposefully that they stopped and talked again.

"Hello," Phipps said in an assertive tone, "May we help you?"

The girl nodded, her ponytails wagging. "I am Elizabeth Midd-err, Phantomhive." This obviously took the men by surprise. She was somewhat relieved by this, as if they weren't surprised, they'd probably give her angry looks. She wasn't quite as dumb as she looked, after all, and knew that his 'death' would not have gone well with them or the Queen.

"As I said before, may we help you?"

"I'd like to talk to you about my husband. You know something, something I want to—nay, _need to know_."

.

.

.

"Sutcliffe-sempai, would you kindly settle down?" Ronald asked, pouting as he shuffled through a deck of cards, glancing up at the two shinigami beside him.

"But I'm so happy! Now that my dear Sebby has come back, and no longer has to follow that stupid little Ciel's orders, I—"

"The thing needs to calm down," William said, taking a few cards from the deck and looking at them, "As we have not even learnt if he still has connections to the boy."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

I'm sorry I missed last week. School is busy. :p They make us do all the—er, I refuse to complain. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Lizzy isn't as stupid as she looks, and Lau is a pervert. The Servants didn't show up in this chapter…

But here's a short clue of the next chapter:

Lizzy gets bodyguards, and our favorite Indian friends make their first appearance.


	5. His Majesty, Demonic

"Elizabeth?" Ciel called as he walked through his new wife's manor. "Lizzy?" He had finally figured out what he was to do. Find her, and get her as far away from Lau as possible. Perhaps even away from Sebastian, if he were able. Though it would be hard, they'd have some chance.

"Lizzy?"

"She's gone," said a voice from behind the boy, making him jump. He turned to see Sebastian standing there, in clothes as if he were the Earl of the two.

"Gone?" Ciel felt a blush come to his face, as it did every time he saw the demon nowadays.

"Gone where?"

"Lau was making jokes about you being so secretive and keeping things from her, and she got mad and walked out. I believe she wanted to speak to the Queen," Sebastian said and stepped closer, "What does it matter?"

"She's my wife. Why wouldn't I care?" He snapped, backing up slightly, "I-"

"You what? Love her?" The demon had begun chuckling, and whispered into the Earl's ear, "Would you really say you love someone you leave for an entire year, and cheat on, and keep secrets from? You do not need her, you do not love her."

"What are you talking about!" Ciel snapped, pushing away, "Of course I do, you foul demon!" A strange look passed his face, "Without her, I have nobody."

"You do have somebody. You've always had somebody. It is as simple and obvious as Elizabeth's mind. But, the idea has elluded you for quite some time."

"Alright, who is this person that I have?"

"Why, me, of course," Sebastian said, gripping Ciel's neck, rubbing it with his thumb.

"Get away from me."

"Oh? You don't believe me?" The look on Sebastian's face was something of surprise and amusement. It killed Ciel inside.

"Why the hell should I?"

"What an ignorant thing to say." Sebastian shook his head. "I would think it was rather obvious."

"And why is that?" Ciel asked, trying to get space between himself and the demon.

"You think that devouring a soul only consists of having the soul as a butler? Pathetic. I wanted you around. And why would I say I wanted the gift? Why would a demon allow his butler to meet with his wife in return for the butler's intimacy?"

"S-shut up..." Ciel whispered.

"Mmn, and why should I? You are no longer 'my lord.' You simply interest me. Greatly, actually. And I believe that Lizzy is nothing to you."

"Nng..." Ciel found himself breaking out in a cold sweat. This demon...

"What's wrong...'Young Master?'" He laughed silently, even as Ciel began to walk away, before breaking out into a run.

"You can't escape a demon for long, Ciel."

.

.

.

"He has a what as a butler?" Elizabeth gasped, gentle hands over her mouth, genuine horror and surprise on her face.

"A demon," Phipps explained, holding the horse still by it's reins while they stood by the young girl.

"That's impossible!"

"It is not, actually," Grey replied, "It is completely possible."  
"Why would you admit all of this to me?" Elizabeth asked quietly, in a confused tone, "Normally you would think that something like this should be such an awful secret."  
"Well, actually, we were going to take you away from the Earl, anyway. He's dangerous at the moment," Grey said with a glance at his partner.  
"Ciel is not dangerous," she said in a strong tone. "There is no way."  
"He is." Phipps said simply, "Do you remember Sebastian?" Lizzy's eyes narrowed in confusion.  
"His butler. Yes, nobody would ever forget a man like him." She waited a minute before saying, "Why?"

Grey smirked, "He is a demon, yes. Not only that, but...he's a demon who has his sights set on Ciel."  
"You mean that he wants to feed off him, like in the stories?"  
"No, no. He's...persay, _obsessed _with the boy. At first it was probably just to feed off him, but soon enough, he began to get something out of the way the boy acted. Instead of feeding off of him, he forced Ciel into being his butler in Hell. That's where he's been for the past year."  
"I knew something was wrong."  
"You should have figured it out before, then."  
"Like Ciel ever tells me anything," Lizzy said, "He keeps his secrets to himself. I would have no way of figuring it out."  
"I see. Now then, to continue: Being in Hell for a reason that does not have anything to do with being sinned, you would become a demon yourself." Grey leaned against the horse, which snorted and moved slightly. "It's like having a deadly disease. There are ways of making the process faster, and there are symptoms." Phipps nodded, and they both watched to see Elizabeth's reaction. She merely stood there, shocked. Her husband was becoming a demon...?  
"Then...what are the symptoms?"  
"It seems fairly obvious. He hasn't grown much from last year as a normal boy would, and he's more jittery. He can't really think straight."  
Lizzy shook her head and mumbled, "How would you know this? You've never-"  
"We have our ways. You know Lau? After the Queen's Dog left, he had to have a way of keeping his Opium dealings safe. So he asked the Queen what he could do so she wouldn't exterminate him or his company. So now, he's our spy." Grey shrugged, "No big deal."  
Phipps frowned. "Grey, you're stumbling away from the point. Tell her what's happening."  
"Fine, fine," he muttered, then looked straight at Lizzy, "He's becoming a demon quicker than thought, and the way it's happening...He's getting Sebastian's powers." Grey clicked his tongue, thinking of a way to put what was happening. He glanced at Phipps, who was waiting for him to explain.  
"How is that happening?" Elizabeth said after a few moments.

"Mn...You could say...He's 'cheating on you.'"

.

.

"CIEL!" A voice called, loud and proud. Before the Earl knew it, he was being tackled in a hug by a familiar tan face. "Ciel, I got the news fr-"  
"LET GO!" Ciel screamed, pushing away from the Indian prince and panting. "Don't touch me."  
"C-Ciel?" Soma asked, confused. "Usually it takes you longer to get mad like this. What's wron-"  
"Stop it!" Ciel ordered, "Just shut up. I'm in no mood to listen to a brat and his obnoxious butler!" Even as Soma extended his hand, Ciel moved away. "Get away from me."  
"Shouldn't someone like an Earl know how to calm down in such situations?" Two men entered the scene, and stood beside Agni and Soma. "Humans are so pitiful."  
"Spears-senpai, you should be careful. He's not so much of a human anymore, remember?" Ronald crossed his arms, "We're in public, you know."  
William frowned and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Fine then. Ciel Phantomhive, let us have a word with you."  
"But...Ciel, who are these guys?" Soma asked, ignoring Agni grabbing his shoulder.  
"I have no intention of stopping to talk to you," Ciel said, "I am going to find Lizzy, and then I'll be on my way."  
"I'm afraid that's impossible," Will said simply, grabbing Ciel's collar, "We're having some difficulties with what's becoming of you."  
"And what is becoming of me that's so difficult?" Ciel asked, glaring at the shinigami. Ronald sighed as he watched the two, and glanced at the Indian people beside him.  
"Would you mind helping me?" He asked, trying to lead them away, "I have a bit of a problem, and you may be able to help..."

.

.

.

.

.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

:p This took a bit. Hmn, how do yall feel about this? Double Charles are taking over, and Willy still doesn't like demons.

Next week: The servants meet Sebby, Double Charles is evil, and Lau tries to get his deal to go with Ciel.


	6. His Majesty, Pathetic

"That man was strange," Soma mused, glancing back at Agni as they walked, looking for only a split second at the familiar baby in his butler's arms.

"He had also asked us to meet with Ciel's old servants. You don't find that strange?" Agni asked, trying to stop the baby from mumbling as if it were to cry.

"Of course I do," Soma replied, but the baby thing is stranger. Lizzy never let go of him. And Ciel suddenly returned...It's strange, and I don't understand anything." Soma frowned, shaking his head.

Agni smiled at Soma's worry. He paced a bit to walk right beside his friend, "Clarity comes with time. We should worry now only about going to get the servants."

Soma looked down, before a small mumble, "You're right..." left his lips. After some silence, he glanced at baby Gabriel, "And we can't worry little 'nephew.'" He grinned as he rubbed the baby's cheek with his finger.

The baby giggled.

.

.

.

"A. . . A. . . A d-d-d. . ." Ciel shivered insesintly, unable to even utter the word. No, there could be no way! There was no way that he could be a. . . He looked to his trembling hands, the question coming if he did have dirt from Hell under his nails, or if it they had become as black as Sebastian's. His eyes were as wide as they had been when he was young as he looked back up at Will again, who stood from the point where he had pushed Ciel to the ground.

"You're. . . Lying. Y-you. . . You've GOT to be lying!" He felt his jaw tighten when he saw Will's face scrunch up disgustingly. The man turned away, expecting his partner who was leaning against the wall to explain.

"You've been doing something with Sebastian ever since you came back to the human world. And that 'thing'. . ." He glanced at Will and, with a sigh, continued, "Is sex. It makes you a demon, little by little. And it's against the rules."

Ciel stared at them, his mouth open. "H-how did you. . ?"

"How did we know?" A small smirk crossed Ronald's face as he said, "You're rather pathetic and clueless. The shinigami know everything that happens. Not necessarily who it happens to, but in this particular case, we all had a good idea who managed to break one of the biggest rules of the Underworld." He rubbed his chin, smiling at the kid who trembled on the ground in front of him, "What do you plan on doing now, before we end up killing you?"

"Nng . . ." The shinigami was surprised to see Ciel stand up as a newborn deer. "I. . . I can't. . ." The boy stared straight at the goggled man, "I can't die here! I have to find Lizzy!" Still weak, Ciel turned and stumbled away.

"Pathetic. Let's get this over with," Ron grabbed his newly-appeared death scythe and started to walk Ciel's way with it before Will coughed. Ron glanced back at his partner. "What?"

"He won't get far. We should worry more about how that 'thing' is doing with Sebastian."

.

.

.

Shinigami were obviously strong, even without their death scythes. When Will had pushed Ciel to the ground out of pure disgust, the young boy's spine suffered. He had managed to stumble around and find a carriage driver to bring him to where he wanted to go—Buckingham Palace.

"Lizzy!" He called, walking toward the place he'd often visited the Queen, a limp in his step. Yet somehow, he managed to get to the door, where two guards looked at him as if they had known he was coming.

"Earl Phantomhive, is it?" One asked, smirking at the Earl's pathetic state. "Earl Grey is inside, waiting for you with a certain young lady."

"Daring," Ciel observed as he glared at the guard. He continued on, into the large palace he knew his way around all too well, and felt unnerved as the servants glanced at him as if he were a disease.

.

.

.

"Somebody took forever," Grey muttered in annoyance, stretching his arms over his head. "I'm fairly surprised you showed up at all."

It took the young lady a minute to look up, and when she saw her husband's limp, she gasped. "Ciel, I—" She was silenced by the look on Grey's face and looked down, ashamed.

"L-" Ciel started, only stopping when Phipps kicked him harshly to the ground. His head banged against the tile, and began to bleed. He tried to collect himself and let his face touch the cold tile. "Eliz. . ." He took a breath and moved his head up to see her sitting on the couch she was before, trying so hard not to look at him. "Lizzy. . ."

"How disgraceful," Grey said as he got up from his spot beside Lizzy, planting his boot hard on Ciel's head, pushing his face into the floor again. "Someone like you laying your eyes on the beautiful daughter of a Marquee. Have you no shame?"

"Damn you, Grey! Learn your pla—" Ciel's muscles tightened as Grey pushed his head into the ground more.

"I'm above you now, 'Earl,'" Grey said mockingly, "Seeing as what you and a _demon_ have been doing in secret." He glanced back at Lizzy. "The poor girl you left, too. . . _Such a shame!"_

"_**I didn't!**_" Ciel yelled as he tried to move his head up, failing when Grey pushed his foot down harder. "I didn't desert you, Lizzy. I made a deal with him so I could see you again. . . Lizzy. . ." He figited and mumbled, "Liz. . . zy. . . Please. . . "

"What. . .?" Grey's foot lifted up off Ciel's head, and in one movement, he got lifted into the arms of Lizzy, who began crying like she had too often before.

"I'm s-s-s-s-sorry, Ciel!" Lizzy cried, holding the boy's head to her chest, "Look what I d-d-did to y-you!"

"It's fine," Ciel laughed lightly, his arms moving to hold Lizzy for a second, before pulling away and looking up at Grey. "Are you quite done?"

"Of course not," Grey said, pulling the boy up by his collar. "You're a beast now, a demon. Even if Miss Middleford loves you, the Queen wants to get rid of you. My biggest priority is the Queen's wish, after all. Right, Phipps?"

"Mmn," Phipps nodded, holding Ciel's wrists. "We have a few someones that will get rid of you while we care for the Queen. And to keep Miss Middleford here. . . "

"I'm here, of course!" Lau said with a shrug, making himself seen from the couch he sat on. He got up and took Lizzy under an arm, despite her disgusted face. "The little Earl is quite busted, and Lizzy needs someone to take care of her. But you don't mind. Even if you hadn't been cheated out, things would have ended up the same. You did give her to me, after all. . ."

"You what?" Lizzy gasped, moving away from Lau and the others. "Ciel!"

Ciel frowned, his bleeding head tilted to the side, eyes peering from his black hair. "Lau, you're vile. I should have gotten rid of you while I could. I knew you'd betray me, even when I allowed your drug smuggling. You're the most vile." He glanced at Lizzy for a second, taking in her horrofied and s then looked to the ground and sighed, "So, who are those few someones that are to get rid of me, then?"

"Oh, you know them fairly well. You might even call them 'friends.'"

.

.

.

"So, it isn't just Double Charles that are asking us," Bard mused, blowing the cigarette smoke from his mouth, "That's interesting."

"Sure," Meirin said, "But why? There's no explaination we've heard. They've merely said to destroy the two." She took off her glasses, rubbing them as she continued, "It just doesn't make sense to me. What did Mr. Sebastian and the Young Master do that's so bad?"

"Hell if I know," Bard replied, "But if we knew, it might just make it worse, ya know? Especially for the kid," his thumb pointed to the door towards their rooms, referring obviously to Finny.

"Yeah," Meirin agreed, "It's just that—"

"Hey hey~" Grey yelled after slamming the doors open, "Guess why I'm here?"

"You again?" Bard snapped as he got up to move into the kitchen again.

"You're either going to eat all our food like a bottomless pit or make us do another something against our will," Meirin muttered, putting her glasses down.

"Why not do both?" Grey asked with a shrug. He let himself fall into one of the dining chairs and smiled, "I like some entertainment with a meal. Phipps!"

"Yes," Phipps replied, pulling Ciel into the cafe, taking the handcuffs off. He stood still in front of the doors, making sure Ciel could not escape if he were to regain full conciousness.

"We caught him easily. But wouldn't it be such a shame to get out white uniforms full of blood, and let your order go to waste? I was getting hungry, anyway." Grey smiled at them, tying the clothe around his neck, "So would you mind killing him after serving me?"

"Nng. . ." Meirin frowned, glancing at the window that showed the kitchen. She took a good look at the sight of Bard standing near the guns, head down. "Bard, let me deal with this."

"What?" Bard looked up, surprised. "What did you say?"

"Give me my guns. I'll deal with this. You can serve _him_ food," the ex-maid said, referring disrespectfully to Grey. "I'll. . . I'll do as we were told."

Bard shook his head, pulling out the box of guns hidden in the kitchen, "We're in this together. I'm not going to let you feel guilty all alone. What kind of a guy would I be, then?"

"Aw, who's going to get me food then?" Grey whined, "The blonde kid didn't look too capable."

"Finny?" Meirin looked to Bard. "What are we to do about him?"

"We can't let him know about this. That kid, he's been through enough. He's just a—"

"Just a what?" Finny snapped from the doorway to the tiny hall that connected the kitchen to their bedrooms, "Just a kid? Is that what you were going to say?" He walked out of the kitchen and grabbed one of the dining chairs. "Bard said it himself, we're in this together. We should do this while the. . . Y-Young Master is still in the state he's in." He looked back at them, smiling despite the tears, "He won't feel any pain that way, right?"

"Yes," Meirin stared at Finny in surprise, but when the words were said, she looked back at Bard, who handed her her guns. "We had better get it done now."

"Then all at once," Finny said, breaking the chair's leg off and getting ready to throw the splintered and sharp broken side of the leg at Ciel, "One . . ."

"Two . . ."

"T-three!"

_Bang._

The rhythmic sound of shoes clicked to the ground, and the infamous black tailcoat floated behind the figure. The familiar red eyes observed the room, the two gloved hands holding bullets and a spear-like weapon. Lastly, perfect lips curled in an intimidating smile said in the demonically angelic voice,

"Well that was close, was it not?"

.

.

.

.

.

Ooh, false cliffhanger~

Just to clear confusion, Ciel isn't unconcious, he's just in such horrible condition because of lack of blood that he's gone into shock.

Anyway, sorry for not updating for so long. I had serious writer's block, and I was kinda busy. Sorry. ^^"

**Please Review/Comment 33**


	7. His Majesty, Fought Over

"Ugh..." Ciel groaned, unable to see or think past his clouded vision and mind. He was slipping into unconsciousness, despite his urge to fight it.

"Well, this won't do," the familiar hand of a demon cupped Ciel's chin, while the other brushed Ciel's hair so he may see the wounds on his forehead. A sigh came from his lips, "You always manage to get into trouble. I suppose I should finish this before I tend to your wounds." The butler stood up and turned to the three.

"Now, would you all mind telling me what you're doing?" The ex-servants stood in silence, exchanging glances. "Not talking? That's no good."

"If you want an answer," Grey said with a sigh, "Look to me. These idiots are merely pawns. It's that simple."

"You told them to try and kill him?"

"Yep," Grey replied with a yawn. "Is that so hard to understand? I always assumed you were stupi—" In one swift move, Sebastian grabbed Grey's collar and held him up to his face.

"You dare do that to him?"

"Sebas-chan, you go through the trouble of finding me and this is what you do? So horrible!" Sebastian glanced at the redheaded man beside Ciel.

"Grell Sutcliffe..."

.

.

.

"Let go of me," Elizabeth snapped, moving out from Lau's arm. "I'm not your doll."

"Of course you are," Lau replied, smiling, "I get you now." He laughed at Lizzy's disgusted face. "I've always liked the ones that are hard to get."

"You won't be laughing when Ciel comes back."

"Oh, really? If I remember, he tried to come to get you, and failed miserably," he grabbed her waist, holding her from moving away. "How is he going to come get you?"

"He will, you beast!" Lizzy snapped, pushing him away, "And you'll get it for touching me!"

"You're getting annoying, you know that?" Lau said with a sigh. "You should be happy. They were going to kill you."

"What?"

"What?" Lau sighed, letting go of her, "I figured you knew. Oh well. Might as well tell you. Their plan was to use you for bait to get the Little Earl. They then wanted to kick Ciel around a bit, and, when Sebastian finally comes, kill the Earl. They'd then try their best to kill Sebastian, with the help of a few guys named William Spears and Ronald Knox.

"There was another one, but something happened and . . . Well, let's just say he's on your team." He raised an eyebrow at Lizzy, who stared at her lap, looking positively worried. "And there's one more thing."

"What's that?" She asked, looking up.

"That child of yours, Gabriel, they're planning on killing him, as well. They thought it would be best to get rid of everyone that was sucked into this. Quite a shame, really." He picked up the pipe on the table and began to smoke it. "I liked the Little-Little Earl."

Lizzy held her hand to her mouth. "Oh. . . Oh my God. . ."

.

.

.

"Pathetic. You really are, you know that?" Grey said as he picked himself off the floor and wiped away the blood dripping from his lip. "Hitting a man while he's defenseless. Is that really a way to win?"

"Says the man that wounded a fifteen-year-old to the point of putting him into shock."

"Queen's orders," Grey said with a shrug, "She doesn't like disgusting people infecting her country."

"Then I should do her a favor," Sebastian said, "And get rid of one corrupt butler that's acting like a virus." They exchanged hated smiles as Grey pulled out his sword, and began his attack. Sebastian easily moved out of the way, ignoring the blant 'wow' of the servants.

"You really are rude," Grey said. He changed direction simply by a jump backward onto his hands, and used his momentum to kick Sebastian.

"I am merely," Sebastian laughed. He grabbed Grey's ankle and threw him toward the wall, though Phipps managed to jump in Grey's direction and cushion the blow, "An ex-butler."

"Heh." Grey steadied himself with the help of Phipps, and pushed one of his boots into Phipps' hands. "Sure you are." He pushed off the boot, and at the same time, Phipps pushed his hands forward. Grey lunged, his sword aiming for Sebastian.

With a smile, Sebastian only uttered, "Of course I—" before it was cut off by a surprising twist. Agni had caught the sword, and clenched it with a bloody fist.

"Fighting is unnecessary," Agni said, glancing at Soma, who, with Gabriel in his arms, was in the middle of an attempt to get Ciel out of the cafe.

"Fine," Grey snorted, and let the sword go. Agni let it drop to the ground and bowed.

"Thank you."

"Agni, what are you doing here?" Sebastian asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh ho~" Grell rose his hand, "I know! Ronnie told you, didn't he? He's smart like that. Always coming up with the best of ideas." He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, "Don't worry, you're the man for me, Sebas-chan. Well, you and Willy."

Sebastian frowned, but did nothing to get Grell off of him. "Does this 'Ronnie' happen to have a full name of 'Ronald Knox?'" Phipps asked.

"Oh no, not him," Grey crossed his arms and sighed, "That guy was annoying. Always pouting and never having any fun. He was a real bore. And to think that he would betray our orders of having you two stay as far away as possible." He shook his head, "We have to have a word with him later."

Grell laughed, shaking his head. "It's funny they'd even think they can do such a thing. Right, Sebas-chan?"

"Get off of me."

.

.

.

.

.

._. This might be short...I was kinda running low on time. Anyway, have fun with it. Next chapter will have 100% less action, 5% more someone most of you probably hate(but I love), and 95% Ciel x Sebby x Lizzy x "Someone," so have fun! X3

**On another note, please remember to comment/review!**


	8. His Majesty, Rivalled

"Distasteful."

"Excuse me?" A copycat butler looked up at his master, who seemed to be in a joyous trance. He was staring into space, smiling happily-no, devilishly is the word-at whatever idea is in his mind this time.

"Distasteful, and undignified," the boy said, his smiling growing, "That is what it means to be someone like me." His smile suddenly faded, yet he continued, "The question is," he said, pushing his foot against the table, making both the table and the chair lean, "Is this being, this being right here in front of you, in the right, or the wrong? Caught up in a spider's web made from lies..." He pushed off, the table and chair both clattering to the ground. The boy laughed insistently, his seriousness from seconds ago fading, "What do you think of me, Claude! Is your Master a devil?"

Claude stared at the child. With a sigh, he bent down to pick up the table, as well as clean up the tea and cake that had splattered everywhere. He did not reply to the boy's question right away, but after helping his master and the chair he sat in up, he finally said, "The only demon is me, your Highness."

"Despite that," the boy muttered, "I am as devilish as a demon. A human demon. After all, I'm the one that told the Queen that I wanted Ciel-kun."

"Dead, wasn't it? He won't do you much good if he's merely dead," Claude replied, dabbing at the tea stain on his master's clothes.

The boy frowned, and his brows furrowed. "Claude, you're such an ass." His eyes darted away, toward his maid, that looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Hannah-whore!" He sang happily, "Tell me what you think of your Master Alois-kun!"

.

.

.

"You will do us no good if you just say 'orders from the Queen,'" Ciel said, as he sat on a bar stool while Sebastian tended to the wounds on his head. He peered angrily down at the butlers in white, who were kept in their spots by Agni. Beside the young Earl sat the servants and Soma, all sporting bumps on their head for disobeying the boy for hurting him, and, in Soma's situation, trying to pull a half-dead Ciel out of the building when he did not want to go.

Grey rubbed the back of his head and sighed deeply. "But that's really all we know. Well that, and . . ." He glanced at his partner, who nodded. Grey smirked and leaned back, "We know that the Queen got an order from her dear little relative of the Trancy household."

Ciel frowned, brushing Sebastian away and leaning forward. He placed his forearms on his lap and said, "If I'm correct, it's Alois Trancy? The 'sweet boy' who his uncle believes was kidnapped by fairies?"

Grey nodded, yawning. "Can we go now? We have to get back to the Queen and see what's to do about Lau and-"

"Lizzy!" Ciel gasped. He jumped down from the bar stool, but stumbled to the ground easily. Sebastian grabbed Ciel and helped him up with a sigh.

"You're still not in the kind of shape to be running around. With how much blood you've lost."

"Shut up!" Ciel snapped, pushing Sebastian away, "It's my job! Learn you're place, demon! You're a bu . . ." Ciel stopped, realizing what he'd said. No, Sebastian was not the butler anymore. That place, rightfully or wrongfully, belonged to Ciel now.

Sebastian sighed in annoyance, before lifting Ciel up, He placed him on the bar stool again, and as soon as he did, he turned and walked to the door, only for a second stopped by Ciel's voice.

"Sebastian! What are you doing?"

"Now, now," Sebastian said with a flirtatious laugh, "I can't have my cute butler worrying and not focusing on his work, can I?"

"Wha-?" Ciel gaped at the demon as he walked away, a blush forming. That damn demon. When the demon disappeared from view, which didn't take long, Ciel snapped out of his trance to hear Grey muffle a laugh.

"Maybe we should have caught him instead," Grey said, "You seem to like him more than you do Lady Elizabeth."

"I do not," Ciel growled at the white butler. He sighed and placed his hand on the bandages Sebastian had tied around his head. Had he always been so prepared?

.

.

.

"Ooh, look, Ran-Mao!" Lau said, laughing in a happy high as he smoked, "Sebastian finally decided to show up!" Ran-Mao said nothing, but merely stared at the man in black.

"I've come for Lady Elizabeth. Where is she?"

Lau wrapped his arm around Ran-Mao and replied, "She was taken a while ago, a bit after little Ciel was taken away."

"By whom?" Sebastian asked, running a hand through his hair.

"A stiff butler wearing black with eyes the strangest shade of gold, and a happy little boy Ciel's age. Or was it a girl? Eh, Ran-Mao?" He poked Ran-Mao's stomach, and she responded by hiccuping. "Whatever, all I know is that she's not here."

"Fine," Sebastian said with a sigh, "Thank you for your help."

"Bye, black butler! Say goodbye like a good girl, Ran-Mao. Hmm?" He poked at Ran-Mao, keeping her close as always.

"Goodbye."

.

.

.

"Wow!" Lizzy gasped, covering her mouth with her dainty, gloved hands. "Such a beautiful mansion! It's almost as beautiful as Ciel's! So cute!"

"Ah, so you are Ciel's fiancee. I have the right person, then." Alois smiled at the girl, taking her hand and leading her away. "You won't mind answering some questions of mine over a nice cup of tea in the garden, will you?"

Lizzy smiled at the smile that she could only call adorable. "I wouldn't mind. What will we be talking about?"

"Hehe~" Alois looked back at her, smiling mischievously. "The only thing I have been interested in for months." He held a finger to his lips, "But let's keep this whole thing a secret, okay?"

"Y-yes, but. . ." Lizzy frowned, tilting her head. Though she couldn't even finish her sentence before Alois bumped into a maid of his.

"Hannah!" Alois snapped, letting go of Lizzy's hand. "Get out of here, you whore! I told you we were having company, and you were not to go out!"

"I-I'm sorry. . . I don't—" Before Hannah could finish her apology, Alois slapped her across the face. "God dammit, you whore! Get the hell out of here! I'll deal with you later!"

"S-sorry. . ." Hannah nodded, walking away, ignoring the kicks and insults Alois was still giving her.

"I'm sorry," Alois said to Lizzy, turning and smiling again. "She's a lot to handle sometimes."

"She didn't even look like she had done anything wrong, though," Lizzy commented, still shocked from what she'd witnessed.

"She did, trust me," Alois growled, barely hiding his grimace. He helped Lizzy into one of the chairs that they stood beside, and sat in the one opposite her. He looked away for a minute, mumbling "bitch" under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Lizzy said with a smile, completely unaware of what the boy had said. "I didn't quite catch that."

Alois looked at her, smiling yet again. "Nothing. I but would like to talk about your fiance while Claude is making us tea."

"Ciel? Why would you want to talk about him?" Like any normal girl in the situation, Lizzy began to feel queasy. The fact that she'd just witnessed this boy abusing his maid, and how he admitted to 'being interested in' her fiance for months. . . It was enough to make Lizzy feel faint.

"Come on, wouldn't you just be kind enough to tell me about him? Like what the relationship between him and Sebastian Michaelis is?"

"Isn't that sort of. . . It's none of your business. I'm sorry, but it isn't."

"WHAT?" Lizzy stepped back, shocked by the piercing scream Alois had just made. "None of my business! But this is Ciel Phantomhive we're talking about! Everything about him is my business!" Alois pushed the table to the ground, grabbing Lizzy's shoulders. "I love this guy more than you do! He's famous in my mind! So worthy of being obsessed!" Alois grinned at the horrified girl, "He's my property."

_**SMACK.**_

"Nng." Lizzy glared at him confidently. That confidence melted away as soon as Alois turned his head back to her, ignoring the large pain in his cheek. "Why would you do that? You little bitch." In one easy swoop, Alois pushed Lizzy to the ground with him on top of her. "Would you rather I just kill you now, hmm? You're being rather difficult."

"Y-you're a psychopath!" Lizzy gasped, her body as close to the ground and as away from Alois as possible. "A disgusting psychopath!"

"Heh." Alois couldn't help but smile, "I can see why you're his fiancee," he said, kissing her cheek. "You're just as difficult as he is." He locked eyes with Lizzy, and scowled. "It's such a shame, though, that you won't tell me anything. Maybe I should just wring that pretty little neck of yours."

.

.

.

.

.

Hmn, I hope this wasn't too out-of-the-blue. I really love Alois and how psycho he is, and I'd been wondering how he and Lizzy would get along. Not very well, apparently. XD

I'm sorry they've been getting later and later. I've been trying to exercise more, so I haven't had much time. But then, it's been extremely hot today, so I figured I'd try and get this done. Say thank you~

**PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT!**

**I need inspiration to write more from somebody, don't I? ^^**


	9. His Majesty, The Queen

.

.

"See, isn't it better this way?" Alois asked, tying the rope around Lizzy before standing up and walking to his chair. "It's much better when you don't fight." He watched Lizzy's head loll to the side. "You're very pretty when you're asleep. Is Ciel-kun like that, too, I wonder." He took a sip of his tea, and leaned over the small tea table. He ran his hands over throat, examining the red marks on her neck that resembled Alois's hands.

"Nng," Lizzy shifted, her brows furrowing as she did so. Alois grinned at this, his grip on her neck tightening a bit so she couldn't move away.

"Having a bad dream, are we? How fitting." He kissed her neck before he let go of her and moved to a shelf, looking through many instruments and parts. "Shall we make your dreams a reality when you wake up?" Alois looked back at Lizzy after grabbing a few strange-looking objects.

"Heehee~" Alois giggled, watching Lizzy shift in her chair. "Are you ready, Lizzy-chan?"

.

.

.

"Aw, how adorable! I love babies!" The Undertaker grinned at Gabriel, who lay awkwardly in Ciel's arms. He reached his arm out to poke the nervous baby, only to have Ciel slap the hand away.

"Don't touch it. Just give me my information."

"'It'? How rude. But sure, Milord, I'll give you information. If you let me see 'it.'"

Ciel glared at the creepy man for a second, before handing over the child. "Fine." He went quiet and watched the Undertaker take Gabriel and examine him. He unbuttoned the child's shirt, and suddenly grinned.

"Ah! Here it is. This is what I was looking for!" He held the child up for Ciel to see. On the baby's chest, lay the mark of a demon. "Like father like child!"

Ciel stared at Gabriel, shocked. "How did this happen. . ?"

"Well," Undertaker set the child down on his counter, and bent down to pick out a large book. "You certainly must know of the Demon Queen, seeing as your situation."

"No, I do not," Ciel replied. He walked to the table and examined the symbol, which seemed fairly different from his own.

"Naught, naughty Ciel. You should read up on demonology. You might learn of ways to lesser your situation."

"I don't care. Just tell me about the Demon Queen."

"Sure, sure," Undertaker replied. He flipped through the book. He grinned and pointed at a certain page. "Ah, here we are. A page of the most important of them all, the first demon, Lilith. She is as vengeful as yourself, and much more demonic. She preys on mothers and newborn babies, especially mothers who sleep by themselves, and newborn boys. It seems that you're fairly unlucky, Milord."

"Shut up," Ciel snapped, buttoning up his son's clothing again. "I know very well how unfortunate I am. Just tell me about what this demon Lilith is doing."

"Most likely waiting for a good time to devour your wife and son," the creepy man explained, "Or, waiting for her contract to be fufilled."

"Contract . . ?"

"Yes, a contract. You should check your wife's body to see if she has the symbol, as well, though. If they both have it, then chances are, your wife made a contract. Maybe the terms were their souls, in exchange for you're safe return?"

Ciel crossed his arms, thinking. That could explain why Lizzy had never questioned his return. If it were true, then . . . "Undertaker."

"Yes, Milord?"

"How strong," Ciel asked, looking down for a second, before staring straight at the Undertaker, "is this demon Lilith?"

The Undertaker began to chuckle, "She is the Queen of Demons, after all. She created the whole of demons themselves. Even Satan is her child. But if you must know, I will show you." He took a scalpel, got ready to stab Gabriel, in front of Ciel's horrified eyes. Right before the scalpel touched the child's skin, the Undertaker fell to the ground, gripping his arm and doing something between a laugh and a pained scream.

The boy frowned, grabbed his child, and headed out. He glanced behind him as the Undertaker called behind him, "Don't stress yourself, Milord! You're only _human_."

.

.

.

"La la lala laaa~" The skinny and pale hand of a young girl ran through the fur of a Funtom rabbit, and the lips turned to a grin. "Ciel Phantomhive, you are a legend. I cannot wait to taste the ones you've tainted." The small body turned on it's back, and red eyes stared toward the ceiling, looking brilliant against the pale skin and blonde curls. "Both a child and girl, all for me. How yummy." After a few seconds, the girl finally got up.

"Well, I suppose it's time to save my prey, then."

.

.

.

"Sebastian Michaelis, you have some nerve, showing up again." Claude glared at the fellow demon, holding a knife to him.

"Well," Sebastian said, smiling, "You have something that doesn't belong to you," Sebastian said, "Something Ciel wants back. Would you mind handing her over?"

"Of course," Claude replied, "His Majesty does as he pleases, and you will not interfere with h—"

"_CLAUDE!"_

.

.

.

Hmn, I hope Lilith doesn't seem like she'll be a Mary Sue. I was actually looking online for a demon that is known to prey on children, and I found that that's exactly what the Demon Queen Lilith does. So it's not like I'm pulling this out of my ass or anything. xD

Anyway, Lizzy and Lilith's situation is a bit like Ciel and Sebastian's, except Lilith really doesn't care about aesthetics, and will cut corners to get what she wants. Even I'm wondering how this will end up in the long run. Hmn.

**PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT**

**I need to know how I'm doing, and you can help! You can tell me what demons or characters you want shown, I'll put them in the story~**


End file.
